Celos
by WorldOfLetters
Summary: ¡Sakura Sakura Sakura! ¡A veces parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa!


**Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona, me gustaría que opinasen.**

 **Esto va a ser un one-shot, espero que les guste: D**

 **Pareja: Tenten x Lee, no es tan popular como otras, pero me gusta mucho**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 _Celos: Respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada preste atención en favor de otra. También se conoce así al sentimiento de envidia hacia el éxito o posesión de otra persona._

No estaba celosa ¡Ni mucho menos! No tengo motivo para estarlo, confío en mi misma, no he de acomplejarme, no he de acomplejarme, no de acomplejarme…No estoy acomplejada.

¡Ni mucho menos celosa! Pero…

¿¡Por qué la hace caso a ella!? Es decir, no lo entiendo, fue verla y ¡Puff! Parecía su perrito faldero ¿Qué hizo? ¿Es que acaso soy fea? ¿O muy plana? ¿Es mi peinado? ¿O mi color de pelo? ¿Y si son mis ojos? ¿Mi personalidad? ¿Es que estoy tan mal? Repito, no estoy acomplejada, solo asumo defectos, nadie es perfecto.

¡Pero para Lee ella si lo era!

Sakura Sakura Sakura ¡A veces parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa!

Confío en que ella no le corresponda, no muestra mucho interés en Lee, pero nunca se sabe, el consiguió que yo me fijase en él ¿Y que hizo? Pues…No lo sé, porque físicamente Lee, un rey de la belleza no es. Fue su personalidad, esa carisma, esa simpatía, esa empatía, pero, sobretodo, su capacidad de no rendirse nunca, eso siempre me dio mucha confianza, él sabe como hacerme sentir mejor, aunque a veces llegase ha hartarme.

Mi cuerpo, en el aire debido al salto que anteriormente había dado, lanzó ocho kunais en dirección a las dianas, las cuales estaban distribuidas de manera divergente las unas de las otras.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, había fallado uno, el cual se había quedado a escasos milímetros del punto rojo de la diana. Mi puntería es perfecta, pero últimamente estoy muy despistada.

Neji mira el Kunai ¿Cuándo había aparecido?, bueno, no me impresiona, él es muy sigiloso

Clavó su mirada en mí.

—Te pasa algo—No preguntaba, afirmaba. Desvié la mirada. Admiro a Neji, le tengo infinito aprecio, pero hay veces que simplemente me dan ganas de hacerle muecas groseras.

—Nada—Respondí de una manera algo borde.

—Si vas a ponerte celosa, hazlo en tu tiempo libre, no en el enterramiento—Respondió calmadamente, a veces parece que su byakugan puede leer la mente.

¡Un momento! ¡Que yo no estoy celosa!

Mi boca iba objetar algo, pero al instante me retracté.

Puede que estuviera un poco celosa.

—¿Cómo lo has…?—No terminé la frase ,era obvia la pregunta y sobraban el resto de palabras.

—Tendrías que ver las miradas que le echas en los entrenamientos, se ve a leguas—Tragué saliva ¿Tanto se notaba?—Es normal, últimamente el ha estado hablando de Sakura más de la cuenta—Desvié la mirada.

— ¿Y que hago?—Le pregunté

—A mi no me preguntes, no tengo ni idea acerca de los romances

— ¿¡Entonces para qué te metes!?

—Yo no me meto, simplemente soy sincero—Neji siempre ha sido así, claro y directo.

Suspiré, dí un salto mortal hacia atrás, quedándome en el aire y lanzando kunais nuevamente .Para cuando todos ya habían hecho su impacto, Neji ya se había ido, miré satisfecha.

Unos tiros perfectos. Pero aún no era suficiente, tengo que centrarme más.

* * *

¿Oís eso? O mejor dicho; ¿No oís eso?

¡No lo oís por que no lo está diciendo!

Diez minutos llevábamos hablando diez minutos, diez minutos en las cueles la palabra Sakura no había sido mencionada ¡Al fin! Menuda semanita que me había dado con Sakura, que no es que me caiga mal, pero, cansa oír hablar tanto de ella.

—¿Te pasa algo,Tenten?—Me preguntó ,cortando el tema de su conversación en seco—Te noto muy feliz hoy—Añadió con un tono pícaro mientras movía sus cejas repetidamente.

—Nada—Le respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Que gusto por dios! Por fin un tema de conversación que no tenía que ver con Sakura

—¿Segura?—Preguntó con esa misma sonrisa picaresca ¡Si tu supieras ,Lee!

Una idea surgió de mi cabeza, sabiendo lo curioso y persistente que es Lee, ya sabía que hacer para tenerlo detrás de mi un ratito.

—Adivinas—Recalqué la _"a"_ para darle un tono más burlón, si ya lo sé, se volvería un plasta, pero al menos se distraería un poquito y así me entretengo.

Yo soportando la persistencia de Lee por voluntad ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¡Gai-Sensei te ha firmado un autógrafo!—Respondió convencido y con aires de grandeza. Lo peor de todo era que pensaba que algo como eso fuese motivo de alegría ¿Enserio me gusta alguien así?

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡No!

—Te has encontrado veinte ryos por la calle

—Frío frío

—Una pena, los perdía hace una semana

— ¿Ya te rindes?

— ¡Eso jamás! A ver a ver a ver… ¡Tsunade-sama te ha encargado una misión especial llena de emoción!

—Para nada

— ¡Ya se! ¡Te han piropeado!

—Si y no—Bueno, el no ha piropeado a Sakura, parecido ¿no?

—Entonces… ¡Has piropeado a alguien y ese alguien te ha pedido una cita!—Ojala

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga?—Pude notar entusiasmo en sus ojo ¡Como me gustaba verle así! , me acerque un poco ¿Y si se lo digo? ¡Se lo voy a decir! Está decidido, es todo o nada, no pienso callármelo más.

Mis manos se apoyaron en mis muslo mientras Lee copiaba mi movimiento y se acercaba para oírme bien, me sonrojé levemente, estaba bastante cerca.

—Date prisa, he quedado con—… ¿No irá a decir lo que creo irá a decir?

—Sa—No puede ser

—Ku—Ya tardaba

—Ra— ¡Se acabó, me tiene harta!

¡Sakura Sakura Sakura! ¡Estaba harta, más que harta!

No se como, pero al final terminé zarandeándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿¡Como puedes ser tan insensible!?¡Te odio!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Lee gritaba y yo gritaba aún más, había perdido el razonamiento.

La cordura se volvió a hacer presente en mi, le dejé en paz y rápidamente me fuí.No tenía ganas de explicarle nada y mucho menos de hacerle compañía tras haberlo zarandeado de esa manera.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Dios, conociendo a Lee, se le olvidará en cuestión de minutos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, pero no puedo disculparme, es cuestión de principios

* * *

Me siento confusa, soy idiota.

Me envolví en mis sábanas y empecé a refunfuñar cosas que ni yo misma entendía, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me gustaría que la cama me tragase y quedarme en su interior durante un tiempo.

No quería andar, no quería correr, no quería saltar…En resumen, no quería moverme de mi cuarto.

Miré el reloj de mi mesilla de noche.

 _"Las diez y media"._

Suspiré con desgana, era más que claro que no iba a ir al entrenamiento. En el caso de que me preguntasen, diría que estaría enferma, total, por un día que no fuera, no pasaría nada.

Deshice el capullo en el cual me había metido y me dispuse a levantarme, solté un enorme bostezo, y me levanté. No me molesté ni en vestirme, total, solo iba a desayunar, por hacerlo en pijama, nada pasaría.

— ¡Tenten!— Mi corazón dio un parón.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Quieres que me de un paro cardiaco!? ¡Llama a la puerta como cualquier persona normal! _¡Asalta-ventanas!_ —Le grité

— ¿No vas a ir al entrenamiento?—Preguntó, ignorando mis palabras, iba a recriminarle, pero no tenía ganas, había desgarrado mi garganta en el último grito dado.

—No, estoy enferma—Mentí.

En dos segundos lo tenía a mi lado haciendo lo típico; poniéndome la mano sobre la frente, inspeccionando mi cuerpo, bueno, básicamente revoloteando hacia mí alrededor.

— ¿Qué te de duele?

—L-la barriga—Pinocho estaría orgulloso de mí.

—Le informaré a Gai-Sensei de esto y estaré contigo—Esa me pilló por sorpresa

— ¿Q-que qué?—Pregunté asombrada. Lee se tomaba los entrenamientos muy enserio ¿Y se lo iba a saltar? ¿Por mi?

—Últimamente no te he hecho mucho caso—Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Desde cuando Lee se daba cuenta de esa clase de cosas? Solo había una explicación posible… _Neji._

¿Le habría contado que estaba celosa? ¡Que vergüenza!

—Te tengo un poco abandonada ¿No es así? .No me había dado cuenta, estuve ayer hasta tarde pensándolo ¿Es eso, verdad?—Asentí con la cabeza, ¿Lo había deducido el solo? Sonreí y lo abracé.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor ¡Vamos a entrenar!— Le dije con energía,de repente la flojera se disipó y me entraron las ganas —Desayuno, me visto y voy ¿vale?—El asintió alegre.

Sonreí.

Sakura tendría el interés romántico de Lee. Pero su relación no es igual de buena que la nuestra ni de lejos

 _._


End file.
